


Levi's new Hobby

by ralf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “So, Levi! Have you finally done what I told you to do?”“Yes.”“Youneeda hobby, Levi, you can't spend all your free time cleaning-- Wait, did you say yes?”
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë
Kudos: 8





	Levi's new Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> hello fandom, have some trashy humor because that's what i do best. please enjoy! :)  
> ps apparently archive doesn't count “...” and “???” as words, which, fair... but still! this has 100 words :'(

Hanji is calling. Levi rolls his eyes before even picking up.

“So, Levi! Have you finally done what I told you to do?”

“Yes.”

“You _need_ a hobby, Levi, you can't spend all your free time cleaning-- Wait, did you say yes?”

“...”

“Amazing! And what is it?”

“.....Landscaping.”

“Landscaping?! Outside?? Where everything is muddy and full of dirt??”

“...”

“Levi!”

“I can do it inside the house.”

“No! You can't landscape inside the house!”

“I am currently landscaping the living room. Repotting and weeding.”

“???”

“......”

“Levi, if you're just rearranging the furniture and dusting then that's still cleaning!!!”


End file.
